Mon Romano
by CallMeFreakFujiko
Summary: The first part of a three-part (as of so far) saga. France finally gets his chance at having Romano in his bed, even if it is by threatening Romano's life outside of his house... It gets better than this. I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**I was originally going to post this... Oh well. It's here now. Originally posted on Y!Gallery on 2010-11-30. Though I DID edit this to give Romano a bit more... Emotion.**

**Aaand this is actually the first part of a three-part (as of so far) saga.**

Himayura Hidekaz owns Axis Power Hetalia

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE! Thank you.

This fic isn't base on anything historical... Just France being creepy.

APHAPHAPHAPH

Romano woke up standing up forcefully and completely naked. "Mph!" He tried screaming, only to find that he's also been gagged with a ball tied around his head.

"Allo? Romano? Are you awake?" The wooden door opened with an annoying squeak.

Romano knew that voice, unfortunately for him. Now he has to ponder over whether he should feign asleep, or shoot the blond an angry look. 'Well... I'm assuming he already heard me, so angry look it is, I guess...' He stared at the figure, adding a low growl noise.

"Why the hateful glance, mon petit* Romano?" France walked in with what looked like some kind of cheesy soup with a small half-loaf of bread in it.(1) Romano's stomach growled at the sight. "And here I was going to be nice enough to feed you..."

Romano backed up as far up as he could in his condition, as though it would make a difference. France reached over to undo the gag in his mouth. Romano kept his mouth shut, not wanting to have anything that France made.

F rance brought up the cheese-soaked bread with a napkin under it to Romano's mouth. "Manger..."* Romano turned his face away. "It's good. I promise. 'Nothing like what Angleterre* makes." Southern Italy tried turning his face away even more. "Or would you rather taste the back side of my hand?"

Romano didn't want to get hurt, but he would rather get slapped than drugged. "...I'll tell you whatever you want, so long as you let me go..."

"What I want, is for you to eat. Afterwards, I just want your... "Company." If you be a good boy all day, I promise I will let you go tomorrow afternoon. The worse you are, the longer you'll be staying."

"This is low, even for you!"

France set the bread down into the bowl again. "What was that?" He grabbed Romano's chin between two fingers. Romano turned his head away.

"Don't touch me!"

France slapped the younger boy. "Too bad. I really didn't want to hurt you." He brought the bread back to Romano's mouth again. "It's not drugged, if that's what you're thinking. I promise."

Romano stared at the bread before sighing, closing his eyes and opening his mouth. He clamped down on the bread as soon as he felt it in his mouth.

"Good boy. Beaucoup mieux."* France soaked the bread in the melted cheese again. "C'est bon?"* Romano looked at France with an irritatedly confused face. The blond chuckled at this reaction.

"Don't laugh at me!" Romano spat.

"I'm just wondering if it's good or not?"

"Oh..." Romano looked away again, more in embarrassment this time. "Well, it_ is _better than English food..."

"Of course it is! But you're not done with your food, yet." He brought the half-loaf up to Romano's mouth again, who ate it without hesitation this time. He stopped caring if it was drugged or not after the second bite. He just kept eating away before the loaf was gone.

"Good boy, you finished!" France started undoing the cuffs binding Romano's wrists together, then his ankles.

"Wh... What about the bowl?"

"That's just melted cheese. Why, are you still hungry?"

"Not if you're giving it to me." France smacked Romano's ass, making him yelp in surprise.

"You're pushing it, mon petit Romano." France growled. Though, that would just mean more time with Romano, according to his promise. France grabbed a thin sheet to cover up the Italian.

"Why can't you just give me my damn clothes instead, you pervert!" Those two words earned him another smack to his cheek.

"You must really love me to go so far as to continue to snap at me. But you know, you don't need to do that. Just ask to live here, and I'll even be more than happy to treat you better than I have to now."

"You don't HAVE to do anything!"

France slammed Romano to the wall by his shoulder with one hand, and held his face in the other. "Of course I do... You know I do." France dragged his tongue from Romano's chin to his ear. "J'amour vous..."* France nibbled on his earlobe.

Romano gasped and tried pushing France away. "No... Stop!" France pulled back.

"Such cute, rosey cheeks..." France muttered to himself. He grabbed the Italian's wrist, dragging him behind and into his bedroom. He threw Romano halfway across the room, giving him time to lock the door with a key, which he hid by dropping it in his left boot.

Romano knew what was going to happen to him soon. He close his eyes and tried to keep his breathing steady. 'No... Why? Why me? And... Why France..?'

"You still must be cold..." France grabbed the Italian's shoulders. Romano gasped, and his eyes widen. "Let me help warm you up."

"N-No! Let go of me!" He started thrashing around, making France hold onto him from around his waist.

"Mais,* mon petit, I worked so hard to get this far, and more." France slipped his hand in the thin sheet. "Much more..." He whispered inside of the younger boy's ear.

"You're s-sick..."

"No. Just filled with need..." France held both hands by their wrists in one hand, taking out handcuffs from his jacket pocket. Romano panicked, trying everything to pull away from the blond's grip before the cuffs were snapped onto his wrists.

"Per favore!"*

"Désolé,* mais, you should know how long I wanted to do this to you..." He raked his teeth gently against Romano's neck. "I will be gentle..." A light kiss on his neck. "I promise..."

"N-No!" Tears sprung at the corner of Romano's eyes.

"Are you still a virgin?" Southern Italy thought for a bit before nodding weakly. "My, my! I'm surprised!" He licked the shell of the Italian's ear, making him shudder.

"...I-I did, one... One time, fooled around with Spain... We were both tipsy... I think... B-B-But... There wasn't any p-penetration in-VOLVED!" Romano yelped in surprise when France started playing with his curl.

"You're curl is so cute! I'm so glad it stayed there even when you grew up..."

"S-Stop..." Romano's face turned bright red and his knees started feeling weak.

"What's wrong, Romano?" France stopped playing with the stray hair.

Romano pulled away, and sat down on the floor to hide himself. "I-I hate you..."

"Well, that's too bad, because I love you!"

"No..." Romano shook his head side to side. "Leave me alone..." He whispered.

"Let's take this sheet away, shall we?" France pulled on the sheet, displaying a completely nude Romano again.

"N-No!" He brought his knees up to his face. France picked Romano up by his armpits and dragged him to the bed, where he saw what the little Italian was trying to hide.

He chuckled. "You're already half hard?"

Romano brought his knees to his face again. "When Spain finds out..."

"Cher Espagne* won't find out. If you tell him, or anyone at all, I will run off, find you again, and then I will keep you with me forever."

Romano's eyes widen to their fullest. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Y-You're God damn serious, aren't you? You've gone insane..."

"Insane with lust, maybe. What does that tell you to do?"

Romano looked down. "N-Not tell anyone and try to get away as soon as possible..." He mumbled.

"And how is the smartest, fastest, safest way to get away, hm?"

Romano didn't answer. He didn't do anything besides looked down at his feet. He closed his eyes when he heard the shuffling of clothes being taken off from the Frenchman. He let go of his tears when he heard the sound of pants unzipping.

"I don't want this! Not from you..."

"But I'm the best there is! I'm the "country of love," remember?" France crawled over Romano and held the other boy's wrists above his head.

"You're about to rape me!" France stops, to Romano's surprise.

"Well then, I don't care how good you are. You are not leaving until I take you fully. Of course, that doesn't mean that I'm not going to have my fun with you."

"But-Ngh!" France cut him off by stroking the Italian's member back to life.

"Mais, what, mon plus cher?* What is so confusing about that?" Romano, not sure how to answer that, stayed silent instead.

France got off of the maroon-haired boy to grab lubricant from his wooden side-drawer. He got his fingers sticky with it before sliding his hand under the younger boy. He pushed a first finger in, making Romano scream in surprise.

"T-Take it out! It feels weird!" Romano grabbed the sheets under him and started crying into the sheets. "Stop..."

"It will feel weird in the beginning, and it might hurt even more, but in the end..." He found the Italian's prostate, making him moan loudly. "It will be worth it."

'W-What was th-that..?' France slipped another finger in, hitting Romano's prostate every time.

France smiled. "Do you like this?"

"N-AH! N-N-No!"

"Really? Well, you sure are moaning like a bitch in heat, despite that." France suddenly pulled out his fingers. "That should be enough. We wouldn't want you to cum, after all."

'Huh? Why..?' He was confused and frustrated. "Wh-What?!" Romano manage to say in between panting.

"Not if you won't let me have sex with you. Don't worry about me, though. I'll just make do with your hands instead." France grabbed one of his cuffed wrists.

"NO!" Romano pulled his hands away. "Pah... Pl-Please..." He started. His face was completely flushed red.

"Please what, Romano?" France chuckled and hugged Romano close, making sure he could feel the obvious hardness of him against his back.

"Fuck! I hate you!"

"Was that it, mon cher?"

"Y-You won't let me go unless I let you... You..."

"Fuck you? That's right. I'll keep you here until you do let me."

"Then just do it, damn it!" Romano's brought his arms and legs close to his chest. "I just want to go home..."

"Do~ what, Romano? I wanna hear what you want me to do to you."

"FUCK! You're so..." Romano trailed off. He covered his face with his hands. "F-Fuck me..."

France chuckled. "Gladly." He sat up to cover his penis with lubricant- he didn't want to hurt the poor boy, after all. He positioned himself next to the boy before whispering in Romano's ear- "Here it comes."

He pushed in all the way with ease, making Romano yelp more in surprise than in pain. France stayed there for awhile to get Romano more used to him before moving.

'He's...' Romano's lips trembled. 'H-He's... N-No... Oh God...'

France, remembering where his prostate was, France tried his best to hit that spot. His "vital region" was definately bigger than his fingers, meaning more force into his bundle of nerves that makes him moan like, well, as France put it before- "A bitch in heat."

'I-I'm going to... Dammit... That wasn't long at a -' Romano moaned. "F... Fra... Ah!" He came all over the sheets he was laying on.

"Bon garçon,* Romano... Mgh." France moaned when the muscle around his cock squeezed him. Not even a minute longer, and France was pulling out, also making the sheets all dirty.

"Alright... Get off... For a second, so I can change... The sheets..." France said in between breaths. Romano- breathing just as heavily- complied quietly by carefully rolling off the bed so France could get cleaner sheets.

France returned with light blue sheets and a glass of water, drinking almost half of it himself before handing the glass to the Italian on the floor, who took it only because his throat and mouth were dry from screaming and moaning.

"Well... We're not going to be sleeping in flag colors tonight, but I think light blue is cozier than red, don't you?" Romano didn't answer. France thought nothing of the lack of response and got to working on the bed.

"Do you need help getting up? Here, let me help you..." France offered without getting an answer. Romano let himself be picked up and laid down on the bed, again.

"C-Could you at least remove these things?" Romano held up the cuffs on his wrists.

"Non, non. We wouldn't want you getting away from me."

"But-"

"Shhh..." France covered them both with his dark blue comforter. "Bon nuit,* Romano." France held the boy's chest in a lazy hug. Tears started falling down Romano's face again, but he tried to stay quiet about it, not wanting to have France try to console him.

This was the worse night ever to Romano, so far.

This was the best night ever to France, so far...

APHAPHAPH

(1) That's called "fondu."

Translations*

"Mon petit" - "My little"

"Manger" - "Eat"

"Angleterre" - "England"

"Beaucoup mieux" - "Much better"

"C'est bon?" - "Is is good?" (Or more literally- "It's good?")

"J'amour vous" - "I love you"

"Mais" - "But"

"Désolé" - "Sorry"

"Cher Espagne" - "Dear Spain"

"Mon plus cher" - "My dearest"

"Bon garçon" - "Good boy"

"Bon nuit" - Literally "Good night."

(Italian) "Per favore" - "Please"


	2. Chapter 2

**I was originally going to post this... Oh well. It's here now. Originally posted on Y!Gallery on 2010-11-30. Though I DID edit this to give Romano a bit more... Emotion.**

**Aaand this is actually the first part of a three-part (as of so far) saga.**

Himayura Hidekaz owns Axis Power Hetalia

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE! Thank you.

APHAPHAPHAPH

"Mmmh..." France hugged Romano tightly, making the Italian shift around. "Bon matin,* Romano." Romano groaned and shifted around some more. "I think it's bath time with France, don't you?"

"Leave me alone..." Romano groaned again.

France left Romano in the bed to run water in his tub. When he thinks that the water was high and warm enough, he left to get Romano.

"L'heure du bain,* Romano." Romano was hugging a pillow as best as he could. That is, until France tried picking him up, then he thrased around in the blond's grip.

"Let me go, accidenti a te!* I was SLEEPING!"

"Non. You need to get cleaned up before you leave. If you leave, I mean. Though so far, you're staying here for the next twenty-four hours!"

"Che cosa?!* You said-"

"How many times did I have to slap you again last night? Three times?"

"Because you kidnapped me just to have sex with me!"

"That's not the only reason." France lowered him down into the tub. "Too hot? Too cold?" Romano shook his head. "Bon." France climbed in the tub with Romano. Romano brought his knees up to his face.

"I'm afraid that I can't use any soap or shampoo, or otherwsie someone might be able to detect the scent and find out who took you, but atleast you can get a least a little clean." France filled a plastic cup up with water. "Close your eyes for a minute."

Romano covered his eyes with his hands to avoid every drop of water possible from getting into his eyes. He felt the hot-warm water flattening his hair to his head, besides his curl, which bounced back up.

"One more time..." France poured water over the Italian's head again. "There. It's too bad I can't properly bathe you, but atleast I can get you clean with water." He crawled over Romano to kiss him. The first instinct for Romano was to bite the blond's tongue off, but he remembered France's promise to keep him trapped here longer.

France pulled back, leaving a long trail of saliva connected their tongues. "Let me make you something to eat." The saliva broke when France started talking. "But first, let's dry you up. If you continue being a good boy, I'll give you a robe instead of a thin blanket."

Romano got out of the bathtub first. He grabbed a towel to dry himself off with it as much as the cuffs would let him.

"I got it." France got out of the tub and started rubbing Romano's head and skin with the white towel, then he dried off Romano's ass- groping it in the process, of course.

Romano jumped. "You fucking said that you were drying me off!"

"I'm trying, but I'm not done yet. Quit moving around." France got the towel around Romano's testicals.

"Wh-What?! What are doing...?" France just chuckled and quickly dried off Romano's legs.

"Here." France wrapped the towl around Romano's shoulders, who took it to tie it around his hips for coverage.

He had to wait on France drying himself off before he could get out of the bathroom. "Follow me if you want that robe." Romano complied quietly. "You haven't been talking very much today." Romano didn't say anything still.

France held out the robe he was talking about to show Romano. He was relieved that the robe was just a plain, white robe. Nothing too girly or overall embarrassing. "You're going to have to ask for it, if you want it."

Romano gritted his teeth. "I'm cold... Can I wear that robe?"

"There's that voice of yours! Of course you may!" France grabbed the key for the cuffs out of his pocket from the jacket he was wearing the night previous. "Let me see your hands." Romano held them out and let one of his wrists be unshackled. Romano took and put the robe on. This time, his wrists were bounded behind his back.

"I bought that robe, just for you! Of course, again I couldn't properly wash it." France got dressed in new clothes as well. Spain is one of his best friends, after all, so he could tell that France took Romano just by the boy's scent.

"You can wait in the dining room while I make petit déjeuner."* Romano followed France into said dining room, where France pulled out a chair for him. "You may sit here while waiting."

Romano sat down, waiting like a good boy, but keeping quiet still to piss the Frenchman off. Almost ten minutes later,(1) France walked in with a plate of... 'Fruit wrapped around a tortilla?' He guessed to himself.

France smiled at Romano's confused face. "Crêpe." He cut a piece and held a forkful of fruit and crepe to Romano's mouth. He accepted the food, knowing what will happen if he didn't. "Is it good?" He nodded slowly.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Merde!"* He put the fork down and grabbed a hankerchief from his pocket to tie around Romano's mouth. "If you make any noise, I'll keep you forever." The doorbell ringing continued. "Je suis à venir!"*

France ran closed the door almost all the way that connects the dining room to the living room, just in case, before running to the front door. "Allo? Ah, Espagne! Salut!"*

Spain looked worried. "Yeah, hi... Um... Have you happened to have seen Romano since yesterday?"

"Romano? Non, I haven't." He lied. "Didn't you see him after the world meeting yesterday?"

"No... We agreed on meeting each other at the hotel we were staying at, but he never showed up."

France chuckled a little. "He's a grown boy. He probably wanted to get away from his "mother," madame Espagne."*

"This is no time to joke around, France!" France chuckled again, and almost said something, before hearing a loud 'thump' and some quiet, high-pitched groaning. "What was that?"

"That was my son!" France looked panicked.

"What?! And you call me-"

"I actually have a son, who's probably hurt. Good luck. Bye!" France shut and locked the door before running across the living room, hissing.

"Well, guess what, Romano..." He opened the door all the way to see Romano curled up and groaning, with the chair lying sideway next to him. He ran to Romano's side and ungagged him. "Romano?"

Romano groaned some more before saying "Stomach..." in a very weak tone. France placed a hand inside the robe, on where Romano's stomach would be, to feel it rumbling.

"Did you ever eat something small, or a bite of something, and then stop right in the middle for something with food still in sight or smell?"

"I... I don't think so..." Romano answered. 'Of course I have.' He thought to himself.

"Well, your stomach's saying that it needs more food, after just having that one piece. I've felt this way before a few times."

"W-Was that all...?"

France smiled gently. "Yes, Romano. That's all. The only solution is to eat more." France picked Romano up and seated him backed up infront of his food.

"D-Does this mean... I-I-I'm g-going to... T-To sss-stay..."

"Non, Romano. Unless you want to stay with me forever. You weren't feeling good, and you didn't know what was happening to you." France brought another forkful of food up to Romano's face, which he ate happily, though he tried not to show it.

'I can't believe that idiot fell for it... Too bad though... It didn't... Wait, what does he mean, "son?"' "You called me your son."

"As an excuse to get... Him away." France wasn't sure if Romano knew that it was Spain at the door or not. "But, I do actually have a son. Two, actually. They're twins, but I don't spend time with them very often. I try, but as nations themselves, they're really busy most of the time."

"Nations?" Romano asked with a full mouth.

"I've said too much. Here." France held up a glass of cider to Romano's lips. France needed a new topic to talk about. "Um... If you can tell me a word in French, and translated for me- in English- I'll let you go earlier. "Oui" doesn't count."

Romano perked up at the opportunity. "Madame" means "miss," right...?"

"Yes, that's right." France reached over to pat his head. "Bon garçon."

When they both finished eating, France dragged Romano in the living room, on the couch. He turned on the average size television.

"Wait a fucking minute. We're watching T.V.?! Why don't you just let me go right now?!"

"Pour quoi?"* France pinned Romano down on the couch. "Would you rather do something else?"

Romano's eyes widen in fear. "N-N-N-No! No! T.V.'s fine, I just can't understand. Th-Th-That's all..."

"Too late now." France leaned over to steal Romano's lips- and tongue- for the second time that morning. Romano struggled to break it.

"No! Stop it!" He started kicking around. "Viol!"*

France stopped and started at him. "...What? How did you learn that word?!"

He was told to scream that if he's ever in France, and if something like this happens. Of course, he wasn't about to tell the Frenchman that. "I-I can't tell you..."

"Then I'll pin the blame on cher Espagne."

"...Fine..." 'Of course he knows.'

France smirked at this reaction. "Well, if you're going to be screaming things like that, than I suppose I'll have to gag you."

Romano shook his head. "No, don't..."

France took out the piece of cloth from his pocket again. "Désolé."

"Ah! Wh-Why can't we go to your room... It will be more comfortable at least, and you won't-!" France shoved the cloth in Romano's mouth and tied it around his head.

"Again, sorry, mais, I can't take any chances." He got off and picked up the Italian. "But I don't see why we can't do it in the bedroom."

Romano was dropped carelessly on the bed. France crawled over him again, placing his hands in the robe, his fingers teasing the pink buds and his mouth on Romano's neck. France can feel Romano moan against his lips from his throat.

"Someone's enjoying this..." He ran his tongue across the other's cheek. Romano tried his best to raise his hands high enough to remove the cloth from his mouth. "Here, let me help with that." France untied the cloth for Romano.

Romano took some deep breaths before France could take his mouth again. France leaned over, but instead of just taking the wet cavern right away, he licked Romano's lips, tracing them with his tongue.

"Open up, cher. Let me inside." Romano barely parted his lips, but that was a good enough invitation for the Frenchman. He kept his eyes closed and pretended this was a lot more experienced Spain. They were both moaning quietly, before Romano bucked his hips up, catching France's attention right away.

"Seems like someone's enjoying themself a little too much." France sat up.

"N-No... I-I just want you to get off of me..."

"Really?" France smiled and rubbed Romano's penis gently with his palm, making him moan in surprise. "I think this part of you says otherwise."

"C-Could you just get this over with? I'm tired and I just want to be done pleasuring your filthy, perverted "needs." France's smile grew wider, and he unzipped his pants.

"Of course, mon plus cher!" France grabbed the bottle of lubricant off of the side table he placed it last night to prepare himself for Romano. He spread Romano's legs and placed them on his shoulders before sheathing himself inside Southern Italy completely.

He kept on going until he heard Romano moan loudly. France chuckled, please with himself for finding his prostate so quickly, and aimed right for it, hitting almost every time, making Romano scream. "F-Fuck! T-Touch me, damn it..."

"Gladly!" France's hand wrapped around the Italian's member before pumping it quickly. Romano didn't last long until he came all over himself. "I guess another bath will be necessary. Ngh! Ah- Or, I could just wash you off with a wet wash cloth..." France kept on going until he was close and pulled out to finish.

"Bon garçon... Very good. Now just wait here for France, d'accord?* Bon."

When France came back with the promised wash cloth soaked in hot water, he found Romano sleeping. "Oh yeah... What are those called again? A "siesta?"(2) Regardless of Romano, he still ran the warm-hot rag over his body, making him mumble some nonsense France couldn't understand.

He left the boy alone for now to make them lunch. He tied his hair back and hummed a little tune to himself. When he was done, he woke Romano up by shaking his shoulder. "Romano~! Time to eat~!"

"Already...?" Romano asked, mumbling. "Five more minutes..."

"Mais, Romano, if you eat all of what I have made for you, I will bring you home after lunch." Romano got up right away after hearing that, head-butting France by accident. He layed back down in pain while France crouches down and holds his forehead.

"F-Fuck..." Romano curled up almost into a ball. "Your head is fucking hard!"

France was in too much pain to smile right now. "No... Not yet, anyway..."

"What...? That's not what I meant, you pervert! Damn it!" Romano got up the best he could with his hands still chained behind his back.

"Anyway... Lunch is ready and waiting on the table." France help the Italian get up to his feet, who decided to stay quiet once again.

Lunch was big, so it took awhile to finish. France would spoon-feed him, asking every now and then if the food was good, but Romano would only nod. "You know I don't like it when you refuse to talk. Maybe I should keep you until dinner."

Romano's eyes widen a little. "No! Per favore! I want to go home..." He slightly looked away from France.

France smiled gently. "Then finish eating." Romano did just that. He was quiet again, but he wasn't talked to this time, so he didn't have anything to say. When they were both finished, France brought him his clothes from when he first got here.

"Change into these, then we can go." As soon as Romano was changed, he was gagged, blindfolded, and his wrists and ankles were bounded with chains. He was shoved into the back of a car, and he could hear a garage opening. He was still awkwardly buckled in, just in case.

"Don't bother trying to sit up. This car has tinted windows, so no one outside can see you." France started the car up. "It will take a few hours, and I may go a little fast for you, but I can at least get you to Germany before midnight."

Romano made a displeased sound through the gag, but apparently either France didn't hear it, or he chose to ignore it. Romano tried sleeping throughout the whole trip to pass the time. He woke up when the car stopped and he heard the driver's door open.

"Here we are." France undid every thing and picked the younger boy up. It was dark outside. "Right now, we are in between the borders of Belgium and Germany. If you run just a little east, you'll be in Germany. There's a gas station near by. It would probably take about twenty minutes on foot if ran for that long. I slipped some Deutsche Mark(3) in your back pocket."

France squeezed Romano's ass once last time before slapping it. As soon as he was released, Romano ran east as fast as he could. France chuckled and got back in the car. "And who knows. I might be lucky enough to get you in a closet after a world meeting and knock you out with chloroform again."

APHAPHAPH

SEEMINGLY RUSHED ENDING SEEMS RUSHED! But I don't really enjoy being overly repetitive, SO!...

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

(1) In French class, it didn't take very long to make a plain crepe at all.

(2) It's a nap that people in Mexico, Spain, and Italy will take in the middle of the day.

(3) Apparently it's the currency in Germany.

Translations, biotches!*

"Bon matin" - "Good morning"

"L'heure du bain" - "Bath time"

(Italian) "Accidenti a te" - "Damn you"

"Che cosa" - "What"

"Petit déjeuner" - "Breakfast" (Or "little lunch")

"Merde" - "Damn"

"Je suis à venir" - "I'm coming"

"Salut" - Another way to greet a (male) friend. Like, "Hi!"

"Pour quoi?" - "Why?" (Or "for what?")

"Viol" - "Rape"

"D'accord" - "Okay"

"Espagne" - "Spain"


End file.
